


伯爵红茶

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Professor Sirius Black, Sirius Black Lives, Tags Contain Spoilers, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳原著向，西里斯没有跌落帷幕，犬狼是一对，但莱姆斯却死在了大战之中。战后麦格教授请西里斯来当变形术教授。我感觉我写坏了呜呜呜呜呜
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	伯爵红茶

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [犬狼 | 教授，我想和你上床](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/699571) by Amoureux（阿穆勒）. 



> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> 原著向，西里斯没有跌落帷幕，犬狼是一对，但莱姆斯却死在了大战之中。战后麦格教授请西里斯来当变形术教授。
> 
> 我感觉我写坏了呜呜呜呜呜

**“你看着我的脸，心里想的是谁？”**

又是一届新生入学。

西里斯漫不经心的转动着装着伯爵茶的高脚杯。自从大战带走了莱姆斯，西里斯就成为了茶叶跟巧克力爱好者。他舍不得搬离格里莫广场，徒劳的抓着过去不放，让茶叶的香味填满空只有一个人的布莱克主宅，买一堆巧克力放在橱柜等着被谁拆开。他试图闭上眼睛，否认莱姆斯已经离开。他一个人待在空虚的豪宅，躺在床上的右半边，早晨泡两杯茶，要克里切准备两份早饭。他不准家庭小精灵更换床单，每天闻着逐渐淡去的味道入睡，浴室放着两支牙刷，橱柜里成对的马克杯。每天早晨醒来都是一次提醒：莱姆斯死了，为了救西里斯而自己挡下了那个死咒。每一口呼吸都是提醒，他这条破命是用什么换来的。

西里斯并不真的喜欢茶，不讨厌，但也没到热爱，比起茶，他更喜欢麻瓜的咖啡。他加了三大匙蜂蜜进去，他知道莱姆斯会作何反应，拜托Padfoot，别用蜂蜜糟蹋这杯茶好吗？喝你的咖啡去吧！但是莱姆斯不在了，莱姆斯的声音只活在他脑袋里。没有人能够阻止他亵渎般的在茶里又多加一匙蜂蜜，去除他从来都不喜欢的苦涩。

海格领着一年级新生来到了大礼堂。自学生时代以来，这每次总是带他回到记忆的最开头。在霍格沃兹快车上遇到莱姆斯；在餐厅坐在詹姆对面；在宿舍遇到彼得。这总让他忆起儿少时光。在他意识到心之所向前那些错误的青春期约会，跟那些那些他从来都不喜欢的对象的亲吻拥抱，那些小心翼翼的来回试探，还有很多很多的跟莱姆斯的约会。回忆很痛苦，而西里斯总毫不犹豫的戳向痛楚，因为现在他终于理解，并不是所有痛的地方都是背叛，更多的是爱。麦格教授接手，引导新生们站在餐厅前端，然后开始朗读学生名单进行分院。

一个拉文克劳，两个拉文克劳，一个赫夫帕夫，一个斯莱哲林⋯⋯⋯⋯西里斯听着分院帽跟麦格教授的声音交错响起，在他点头到快要睡着的时候，麦格教授明显在喊出下个名字前愣了一下——

“莱姆斯·卢平。”

西里斯手中的高脚杯滑落，褐色的液体洒落白色桌巾。

这不可能，西里斯僵在教师席上。

他瞪大眼睛看着那个褐色头发的孩子走上台阶。他长得跟西里斯记忆中的莱姆斯一模一样，一样温暖的浅棕色头发，一样清澈的绿色眼珠，少了脸上的疤痕让他看起来更有十一岁孩子该有的天真烂漫。麦格教授的手颤抖着将分院帽放到那孩子头上。

分院帽过了很久都还没说话，餐厅里的学生响起阵阵讨论的耳语。那孩子背对教师席，肩膀紧绷的肌肉很明显是在跟分院帽争执着什么。过了一个世纪后分院帽大声报出了那孩子所在的学院：“格兰芬多！”

西里斯用最快的速度离开餐厅，无视所有朝他投过来的视线，回到他的办公室。

浸湿的桌布被遗忘了，伯爵茶香飘散在空中，被其他食物的味道压过。

一年级的格兰芬多的变形课在星期三。西里斯不知道自己是怎么忍的才没有叫莱姆斯·卢平到自己的办公室来。理论上他是格兰芬多的院长所以叫他来办公室是很合理的，但是，然后呢？

他应该说什么？这太疯狂了。同样的一张脸、同样的名字、同样的学院。梅林把莱姆斯还给他了，这有可能吗？

西里斯自己都不知道自己这堂课讲了什么，他唯一专心的就是要自己不要一直盯着那孩子看。那只是一个长得像莱姆斯的孩子，有着莱姆斯的名字，但不是他。那不过是一个十一岁的孩子，有着莱姆斯的眼睛，却没有莱姆斯的疤痕；有着莱姆斯的脸庞，里面装着另一个灵魂。他必须不断的提醒自己是一个快四十岁的教授，对方是一个十一岁的男孩。这世上没有奇迹，他西里斯·布莱克不值得奇迹，他害死了几乎所有的所爱之人，害死詹姆跟莉莉，害死了莱姆斯，因为他愚蠢信错了人，哈利背负了一生救世主的名号，十二年的阿兹卡班不够他赎罪，被噬魂怪夺走灵魂太便宜他了。他就该这样每天被回忆折磨至死，每天起床都生不如死。他就该如此受罪。

下课后他回到了自己的办公室，批改学生的暑期作业。门被敲响了，进来的是那孩子。

“布莱克教授，”那个刚变完声的孩子说，“我有些问题想要请教你。”

他让那孩子坐在沙发上，不自觉的变了莱姆斯最喜欢的伯爵茶给他，没有问他要不要加糖跟牛奶直接递给了他。那孩子看也不看的抿了一口茶，摊开课本问了他些问题，但西里斯没有听进去。他盯着那孩子的脸走神了。

“布莱克教授？布莱克教授？教授？教授！”

西里斯突然回神，然后意识到那双绿色眼睛专注的看着他，那孩子开口，

“你看着我的脸，心里想的是谁？”

扑通，扑通，扑通，扑通。

他那句话像以前莱姆斯训诫西里斯跟詹姆捣乱时的级长口气，西里斯心脏狂跳。他对上他的视线，从那双眼睛中看出了什么。闪着微光，像每次莱姆斯恶作剧完那样狡黠的眼神。但他不敢相信。他敢相信奇迹吗？

被冷落在一旁的伯爵茶凉了，那孩子露出一个熟悉的微笑，跟办公桌上相框里的微笑如出一彻，“我还以为你会在看到我第一个瞬间就冲上来呢，Padfoot。”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 咳，不知道为什么一个好好的教授西里斯x学生莱姆斯被我写成这样（百米速度逃跑
> 
> 买一送一有没有，教授学生加转世梗，多棒啊我（不要脸


End file.
